Applicant has pending applications, Ser. Nos. 270,027 409,037 and 422,053 directed to the design of a spherical rotary valve assembly for an internal combustion engine of the piston and cylinder type which are incorporated herein by reference. The prior applications are directed towards the spherical rotary valve assembly having the rotary intake valve and rotary exhaust valve mounted on single or dual shafts having single or dual ports to operate at one-half or one-quarter speed of the engine's revolutions per minute. The prior application discloses a lubricating system for the spherical rotary valve assembly and seals positioned in the spherical rotary valve assembly in contact with the rotary intake valve and rotary exhaust valve. The advantages of Applicant's invention and the background thereof are set forth in the prior application.
This present application is directed towards an improved seal for use with the rotary intake valve and rotary exhaust valve which provides for an improved gas tight seal during the introduction of the fuel/air mixture and the evacuation of the spent gases. The design of this improved seal is such that it provides for an improved seal by utilizing the compression and expansion of the fuel/air mixture in the cylinder to effectuate a gas tight seal with the rotary intake valve and rotary exhaust valve during the compression stroke.